Queen Death
by Sparkller
Summary: After The Kishin Asura returns, Maka is forced to sell out Lord Death to save death city. The Gang Decides to bring together some of the best people to help find Asura and save Lord Death. But in order to save him, Kid must ask the one person to help that he never wanted to speak to again.
1. Prepare an army

"Look, I know it was completely wrong for me to go and do this to you. Especially when I was associated with Asura."

"You're damn right it was wrong! You sold out my father to Asura!"

"I had no choice! If he had threatened to kill you, you would have done the same!"

"I would have _never_ sold out your father. Even if you hate him anyway."

Maka looked at him with hate in her eyes. "I highly doubt that. If Asura came to you, you'd do the same!"

"No I wouldn't! I know how much it would pain you if I sold out your father! And as a matter of fact, the whole of Death City could crumble without my father around!"

Maka scoffed at him and crossed her arms. "Your father isn't _that_ important. He's just locked up here."

"My father is everything to me! And you went and sold him out to Asura!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was either your father or the whole of Death City!"

"You could have at least tried to save him rather than hand him over without a second thought!"

Soul stood up off of the bench he had been sitting on. "Look guys, we can still go find Asura and your father and try and save Death City. But it's not gunna be easy."

Black star fell out of a tree he had been perched in. "Are you kidding me Soul?! I could beat Asura with my bare hands! He doesn't stand a chance against me, The mightiest assassin of all time! BLACK STAR!"

Soul wacked him on the head. "You idiot. Remember what happened last time we tried that? You almost died, I got sucked into madness Kid _was_ dead for a period of time, and Maka was nearly killed."

Kid was still blazing. "I don't care! I WILL get my father back no matter what it takes!"

Soul looked at Kid. "You do realize who we are going to have to help us? Right Kid?"

Black star stood up. "We won't need anyone! We have ME!"

Maka shuffled her weight onto her other foot. "We will probably need Stein. Crona and Azusa too."

Kid was looking at Soul very intently. "We don't have to bring her into this. I'd rather not speak to her. Let alone put the faith of my father in her hands."

Soul spread his fingers out in front of him. "Look Kid, if we have me and Maka, that's two." He began counting the people on his fingers and listing the advantages of each person. "Maka and I are weapon and meister. And now that Maka has awakened the black blood in her and is now a weapon, that's another good thing coming out of this. if Black Star and Tsubaki come too, that's four. Plus you, Liz, and Patty is seven. Then we add Stein, Azusa, Crona and Spirit, that's only eleven. If we brought her with us, we'd have a much better chance considering how good she is."

Kid looked at Soul. "Yes she would help. And yes right now we are at an un-symmetrical number. But I simply can't bring her with us."

Black Star was looking at them both. "What are you guys talking about? Who is this 'she' you two are talking about?"

Soul lifted up his hand and silenced Black Star. "Come on Kid! She's the only way to get your dad back!"

"She betrayed my father! I can't bring her back hoping that she will help save him!"

"She's out only chance!"

"STOP!"

Maka ran over and stood between them. "Who are you talking about?"

Kid looked at her. "It's none of your business."

Maka looked at Soul. "Who is it?"

He looked at Kid who shook his head. "No one."

Maka stood there and watched them both for a few moments. "Well I'm not moving until you tell us."

Liz and Patty came walking over to us from the school. "Hey guys!"

Patty giggled and jumped up and down. "HEY HEY HEY! What's up guys?!"

Kid looked at them and called them over. "Girls please sit."

Liz looked confused. "Okay Kid, what's going on?"

"Maka sold out my father to Asura."

Liz's eyes got thin. "Why the hell did you do that Maka?! He's his own flesh and blood!"

Kid grabbed her arm and sat her back down. "We are going to find Asura. We are taking some people to help us."

Soul scooted closer to them. "And Kid won't ask _her_ to help."

Liz and Patty both became very serious. "Why should he have to ask her for help?"

Patty pulled her hair back. "Yeah. She's a Meany. And she's a meany to Kid. I don't like her!"

Soul grabbed Patty's hand. "Think about it. She could help us so much! Even if she was evil towards Kid and Lord Death a long time ago. She might still help us."

Tsubaki finally stood up and spoke. "Are we talking about who I think we are?"

Kid tilted his head down. "Soul, I simply cannot trust her."

Tsubaki looked at them. "Why are you so scared to ask her for a favor Kid?"

Kid looked at Tsubaki realizing she knows who they are talking about. "Because she is evil."

Tsubaki looked at kid. "But she's your mother."


	2. Who is the Queen?

Everyone stopped moving. It was absolutely silent.

Black Star looked over at Liz who was sitting on a rock staring at Tsubaki.

Kid's eyes darkened to a deep silver/grey and his hands began forming blue fire that swirled around his palms. "Don't you EVER mention that woman. Ever again."

Tsubaki looked over at Soul. "What do you mean? She's your mother! There must be SOME trust with you two!"

Kid's hands had gotten more fire every minute they were on the subject. "Just drop it ok?!" He snapped both he hands perfectly balanced and launched two blue flames right past Tsubaki's head as he said this.

Tsubaki flinched and Kid snapped his fingers. Liz and Patty both snapped into focus. "Right!"

They both turned into guns as Kid caught them and flew off.

Tsubaki was still frozen.

"That was so not cool." Soul crossed his arms and walked over to Tsubaki. "He'll be fine. Give him time."

Black Star walked over and took Tsubaki's arm and sat her down. "Come on Tsubaki! He is just really pissy right now!"

Maka snapped her book shut. "His mom, what did she do?"

Soul looked down at his hands. "Can't tell you. That would be breaking my promise. And that's not cool."

Maka's back spit out four grey blades. "What did she do?!"

Soul snapped his arm into a blade. "Can't tell you Maka! Don't be able idiot, you know I'd beat you in a heartbeat."

"Guys! Your stealing all my spotlight! Just tell us what she did Soul!"

Soul and Maka both pulled their blades back in. "Fine I'll tell you everything I know. Except a few things."

Stein came up running behind few trees. "Yo! I just saw Kid launch massive wavelengths at something! What's going on?"

Soul looked at Stein. "Lord Death was taken."

"WHAT?!"

"Maka sold him out to Asura. But it's all well. We are gathering some people to help us find him." "Ok. Count me in. Who are you guys going to take?"

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and I, You, Spirit, Kid, Liz and Patty, and We want to take her. But Kid won't let us."

Stein"s face grew dark. "You want to take her? Why?!"

Soul nodded his head as if he was ready for that reaction. "You know we will have a better chance of finding him."

Stien twisted his screw. "And a better chance of being betrayed. You know that. She may already be working with Asura."

"I'ts worth a shot."

Stein looked at his shoes. He twisted his screw and a loud clunk came from it. "She's insane... Hehe... A perfect test subject! Haha! Well then! Bring her in! Bring in Corolla!"


	3. A friend, an ailment, and an ability

Meanwhile, in Kid's _perfectly_ symmetrical bedroom…

"They just don't get it… You seemed like the person to talk to… because you are always dealing with things you think you can't deal with…"

He looked down at his spiked boots. "Did you tell them what she did? I feel like they would understand better if you told them."

Kid looked at his rings. "Right, they would… But they wouldn't get it. They would still want to bring her in to help us…"

Crona looked around the room nervously. "Yes, you are probably right….. But you wouldn't want to lose your dad to would you? I feel like I wouldn't be able to deal with it…"

Kid looked up at Crona. "What would you do?"

Crona started fiddling his fingers. "Well I wouldn't do anything… Because I just couldn't deal with it… but if I _could_ do something… I would tell them; because they are my best friends."

Kid adjusted his rings so they perfectly aligned with his knuckles. He sighed. "I suppose your right…"

Crona's eyes got big. "_I am?"_

Kid smiled. "Yes, completely."

Crona smiled. "I've never been right before…."

Kid laughed. "Hey Crona?"

"Yes?"

"Who is _your_ best friend?"

Crona looked down again. "Well I would have to say…. Hm… Well Maka was the one who saved me… she was my first friend… Why did you want to know?"

Kid smiled. "Because you said they were my best friends. And I wondered who you considered friends…"

Crona sat up. "You are my friend too! You aren't mean to me or anything!"

Kid looked at Crona. "Well you are my friend too Crona."

Crona looked at Kid's stiped hair. "Really? I am?"

Kid smiled. "Of course Crona."

Meanwhile in the _forest…_

"Bring in Corolla!"

Black star looked at Soul. "What the hell's he doing?!"

Soul mimicked Stein rotating his screw. "_He messed it up!"_

Black star nodded. "_Witch way do I turn it?"_

Soul twisted his hand toward the back of his head. "Backwards!"

Black Star jumped on Stein and grabbed his screw and spun it. "I'll fix it!"

"AAAH! GET OFF YOU BASTARD! THAT'S TOO FAST! AAAAAAAH!"

Soul grabbed black star and yanked him off. "Idiot! You trying to mix his brains?!"

Tsubaki looked at Stein who was now on the ground. She walked over and started chanting something with her hands over his head. "Watashi no naka no pawā de, watashi wa anata no itami ya kurushimi o naosu... Soshite kowarete iru mono to no tsugunai o shinakereba naranai….."

Stein looked up at her.

Her hair turned purple and began swirling around her head as her eyes went black. "Watashi no naka no pawā de, watashi wa anata no byōki o naosu, soshite anata ni yoku naru!"

Stein's eyes went white as snow as smoke came out of Tsubaki's eyes and her hair turned Ebony.

Black Star ran up and reached for Tsubaki.

She snapped her head to him. "Kanshō shinai!"

Black Star was launched into Soul who –not so gracefully- caught him.

Tsubaki was still looking at them. "Hanashite oite kudasai! Anata ga kanshō shita baai, sore wa umaku ikanai kamo shirenai! "

Maka stood up. "Keep back guys! She is serious!"

Soul and Black star looked at her. "You know what she's saying?!"

She closed her eyes. "More or less. It's Japanese. But her Soul looks off… Like it's busy or pitiful. Or like it's fixing something…"

Tsubaki smiled at Maka and went back to chanting. "Anata ga warui tsumi no nai ko... Anata wa mada ikite takusan aru tame. Kono byōki wa, tetsudzuki no otetsudai o shimasen..."

"She's saying something about him being a poor soul, and having much to do… and an ailment I think is what she sad… or bowl of soup… won't help him."

Soul looked at Stein. "See? All you got to get rid of is your bowl of soup!"

"Watashi wa anata kara sore o toru mono... Anata wa anata ga nozomu yō ni okonau koto ga muryō ni narimasu."

"Ummm… She's taking something from him… he'll be free…."

Stein suddenly gasped for air. "What's Happening?!"

Tsubaki was shooting smoke from her eyes and hair out into Stein's screw. It slowly started rotating. "I shall cure you…"

"Omigod! She's Gunna Pull The Screw Out!"

Soul looked at Maka. "What?!"

Tsubaki was smiling and all her dark colors had faded to sky blue and pink.

"Help ME!"

The screw was still rotating. It suddenly Bounced right out of his head pulling a long thick line of veins and blood with it.

"Omigod…" Maka started to fall. Soul quickly ran over and sat down with her in his lap.

"HELP MEEE!"

Tsubaki was still smiling. She slowly used the smoke to put all his veins back in place inside his head.

Tsubaki suddenly looked over to Black Star and smied. Her colors faded back to her normal hair and eyes. Stein's eyes went back to grey and they both collapsed.


	4. Note to Readers

I am VERY thankfull to all of you for favorite/alerting my story! I wanted to thank you for reading it too! Thank you all sooooooo much!

Alsoooooo, if there is a OTP for the show, or a couple you want me to try out, (I might make it be like "I love you!" and then be rejected by the other… all depends.) But if there is one you want me to put in, or you have another story idea, and you want me to write a completely different story, send me the story/OTP and I'll do my best! J thanks again for reading my story!

Send me your feedback too! Because it helps a lot! THANK YOU MY CREEPIES!

Yes… I call my 'people' my creepies… don't ask…

THANKS!


	5. An un-likely family

"Tsubaki!"  
"Stein!"

Black star ran up to Tsubaki and pulled her up into his lap and held her.

Soul and Maka ran over to Stein who was now on the ground with his screw sitting beside his leg.

"Tsubaki! Are you ok?! Tsubaki!" Black star began to tear up. "Maka! What happened?!"

Maka looked up from Stein who was unconscious.

Soul stayed with Stein as Maka ran to check on Tsubaki.

Maka grabbed Tsubaki's head. "Black star, I am guessing when she wakes up, she will say things that aren't true, or things she doesn't want you to know. Kinda like she was sedated… So be ready for that."

"Maka!" Maka quickly ran over to see what was happening with Stein.

Tsubaki slowly opened one eye. "Is she gone? Ooh hoo! Wow I feel weird… Anyway Black star…"

She reached up and grabbed his jacket. "What am I doing on the lap of the one I love?"

Black star's eyes got big. "You love me?"

She smiled and let go of his jacket. She put one finger over her lips. "Shhhh… I always have, you were just too caught up in yourself, that you didn't see me."

Black Star looked over at Maka and Soul. "Ma-!"

Tsubaki quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Shh! We can't have a moment if you call them oooovvver!"

Black star looked at Tsubaki. _She may say things that aren't true, or things she doesn't want you to know. Be ready for that._

Her words were echoing through his brain. "Tsubaki, you aren't you. You're acting weird…"

She smiled. "Or you just haven't seen the real me!" She grabbed his color in to her and kissed him.

His eyes became huge with surprise but then melted away into the kiss. He then pulled himself away. "Maka!"

Maka quickly ran over to them and saw she was awake. "Tsubaki! Are you ok?! What happened?!"

She smiled at Maka evilly. "I saved Stein. And woke up."

Maka looked at her suspiciously. "Woke up? What does that mean?"

"Silly little Maka, I've been in disguising myself as puny little Tsubaki for quite some time."

Black star looked at her with a concerned look. "What are you talking about?!"

She smiled at him and sat up. "I fell in love with you, but you began to die, so I had to have Medusa put a spell on me to place my strengthened personality in you, making you the prideful boy you are now. But now I am fully back to my old self. And It has become such a habit for you to try and climb to the top, your personality will stay."

Black star was still confused. "Why did you have Medusa do it?"

She smiled. "Medusa is my Aunt, and lord Death is my father."


	6. Lady Madusa

"Mother, I need your help..."

She looked up at him. "Why me? Why not your friends? They seem trustworthy enough for your small ego."

He started to tear up. "It's not my fault I can't deal with things..."

She laughed. "You really are pathetic Crona."

He started crying unintentionally. Not meaning to make himself look weaker. "You are my mother. You are supposed to help me with things. Not make me feel sad about them..."

"Well you should have learned to be a stronger boy. I locked you up to build character."

He stopped crying very suddenly. "All it did was teach me to go crazy on your command."

She smiled as her snakes that coiled around her arm hopped off, creating a cloud for her to sit on. "Dear Crona, that's precisely the point."

"You are a sick woman..."

She looked up with wide eyes. "Crona! Don't talk to me that way. I am your mother. Remember? You must treat me with respect."

Crona's eyes turned black. "So, I must treat you respectfully, but you didn't have to respect dad?"

Madusa's face grew cold. She shot a vector right to Crona's neck but he hardened and it bounced off.

"Crona, your father was an awful man."

"Really?! Just because he raised me with care?! What did he do wrong?"

Madusa smiled. "Are you coming out of your shell? For once in your life?"

Crona stood up. "Ragnarok." Ragnarok slid down Crona's arm and into a sword.

"Oh crona stop. You really are childish. You know I'm not going to help. So go ask your father for help."

Crona stopped. His sword went back into him. "Where would I find him?"

She smiled. Well, your friend and your friends father are both shinigami, so they are probably acquainted with him. And the way into hell."

Crona sighed. "Thank you mother."

"Now get out."

"Yes lady Madusa..."


End file.
